Baby Blue Eyes
by versaamanda
Summary: Clare and Eli find a song that surprisingly fits their situation. New feelings come along with it.


**A/N: This is my first Eclare fan fiction, so be gentle. I don't own Degrassi, or any of the characters. Song credit goes to Baby Blue Eyes by A Rocket To The Moon.**

The lights of the dance bounced off of the walls. Music flowed through the speakers; a slow song.

_My eyes are no good- blind without her,_

_The way she moves, I never doubt her._

_When she talks, she somehow creeps into my dreams._

_She's a doll, a catch, a winner_

_I'm in love and no beginner;_

_Could ever grasp or understand just what she means._

"Eli...", Clare whispered.

"Yes, m'lady?" Eli answered, staring deeply into her piercing blue eyes.

"I-um. I..." She tried to speak, but ended up stumbling over every word. Her thoughts were racing, running, sprinting, faster than they ever had.

"What is it, Clare?" He questioned, beginning to worry.

"I love you." She breathed, burying her face into his chest. He swears his heart stopped for a moment. His breathing sped up, matching her thoughts. He tried to speak, but couldn't. His hand reached down to her chin, lifting her head up to face him.

"Clare Edwards..." She braced herself. He didn't feel the same way. _God_, how could she be so stupid?, "I love you too." He finally said, making her heart start beating eratically. He grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling her closer to him. "Dance with me."

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_

_Stay with me by my side;_

_'Til the mornin', through the night._

_Well baby,_

_Stand here, holdin' my sides,_

_Close your baby blue eyes;_

_Every moment feels right._

_And I may feel like a fool,_

_But I'm the only one, dancin' with you._

_Oh..._

"I love this song." Clare chirped, cheerily. Her eyes shone. They always did.

"It's nice. Reminds me of you." Eli said, smoothly. Clare looked down, blushing. Her curls swayed softly with their movements. The rest of the world seemed nonexistent in this moment. It was just them. Clare and Eli. Eli and Clare. The perfect two.

"Y'know, you only make yourself more adorable when you blush. I don't know if you realize that or not." Eli smirked when she blushed once more.

"Shush." She sqeaked, placing a finger over his lips.

_I drive her home when she can't stand,_

_I like to think I'm a better man_

_For not lettin' her do what she's been known to do._

_She wears heels and she always falls,_

_Don't let her think she's a know-it-all._

_But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right._

_My eyes don't believe her,_

_But my heart, swears by her._

"How did I get so incredibly lucky, to find a guy like you?" Clare asked, placing her hands on his shoulders. He smirked once more. To her, it would never get old.

His eyes stared into hers for a moment, full of wonder and curiosity. "Oh, Clare. I believe the real question in this situation is, how did _I _get lucky enough to find _you_? I can honestly say that you saved me. Believe it or not, it's true."

Another blush. Another whisper of _I love you_'s. Another moment. Just the two of them.

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_

_Stay with me by my side;_

_'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)_

_Well baby,_

_Stand here, holdin' my sides,_

_Close your baby blue eyes;_

_Every moment feels right._

_And I may feel like a fool,_

_But I'm the only one, dancin' with you._

_Oh..._

_Can't get you out of mind._

"Wanna get out of here?" Eli suggested, hoping her answer would be yes.

"Yes! I-I mean, yeah. I'd like that." Her eyes twinkled. He didn't think he could ever get sick of them. Of course he loved her smile. Her laugh. Her quirky, yet unique personality. The rosey tint of her cheeks when he compliements her. But, her eyes. Those are what pulled him in and kept him there. He owed everything he had to those ocean blue eyes. They made her, her. They made her his, and him hers. He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her across the dancefloor, through the doors of Degrassi. He led her towards Morty, opening her door for her.

"I thought chivalry was dead." She giggled.

"Not in my mind." He laughed, closing her door and walking over and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Now, not that I mind at all, but, why exactly are we here?" She questioned.

"I just wanted some alone time with my girl." He responded, leaning over and capturing her lips with his. Sparks flew. A fire ignited. Their hearts raced and pumped and fluttered. No matter how many times they kissed, it would be this way.

He pulled back and turned on the radio.

_I swear, I've been there._

_I swear, I've done that._

_I'll do whatever it takes, just to see those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_

_Stay with me by my side;_

_'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)_

_Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides,_

_Close your baby blue eyes;_

_Every moment feels right._

_And I may feel like a fool,_

_But I'm the only one, dancin' with those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_

_Stay with me by my side;_

_'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)_

_Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides,_

_I'm closin' your baby blue eyes;_

_Every moment feels right. (every moment feels right)_

"I think it's fate. This is definitely meant to be our song." He commented, reognizing the song almost immediately.

"Mr. Goldsworthy has a romantic side, I see. He should show it more often." She retorted, playfully.

"Only for you, Edwards. Only for you." He smirked, capturing her lips once more, his hand coming up to rest on her jaw. His heart began beating out of control again, and he brought her hand to rest on his chest. "Only you can make me feel this way, Clare."

Her cheeks became tinted, and she whispered, "I love you."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that." He smiled. "I love you too, blue eyes."

"Blue eyes?" She asked.

"It fits you. It fits the moment. Just go with it." He replied. The corner of her lips tugged up into a smile, and she pecked his cheek.

"I like it." She said.

_My eyes are no good- blind without her,_

_The way she moves, I never doubt her._

_When she talks, she somehow creeps into my, dreams._


End file.
